warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Syprios Militia
The Syprios Militia is the planetary defense force of the agri-world Syprios. The force is comprised of conscripted soldiers who are from a largely agricultural background. They lack the professionalism of a true army of career soldiers such as Cadians or Elysians but make up for it with the zeal and ferocity they have when defending their homeland. Soldiers don't serve a long term unless they choose to as it is very rare that they ever see combat. They have been in very few battles but the ones they were engaged in they were instrumental to the success of allied forces. Many of the veterans of said battles are held in high regard by the rest of their home planet's society. Battles The Sacking of Syprios M39.999 In the closing months of the thirty-ninth millennium, Syprios was subject to a brutal raid at the hands of the infamous Chaos Space Marine Warband known as the Storm Draugar. Elements of what is now identified as the 13th Storm alongside mercenary traitor guard forces known as Othello's Raptors and levy infantry from the Storm Draugar controlled world of Brom assailed Syprios in a lighting raid for slaves and the blood of the innocent. Though the forces of the Militia mounted hasty defenses across the easternmost landmasses of Syprios, they were little match to the barbaric bulk of the Storm Draugar's forces. The primitive and savage cultists of Brom proved to be a horrific foe, though statistically the trained and moderately well armed forces of the Militia killed far more foes, the Bromian cultists came in vast hordes more than capable of overwhelming the terrified defenders. Meanwhile, several strongholds and military depots were all but destroyed during the assault, eliminated by both the horrific Possessed Chaos Space Marines of the 13th Storm and the elite Chaotic storm troopers of Othello's Raptors, the defenders finding their emplacements and arms woefully inadequate for such enemies. However, the most infamous battle waged in this horrific assault that raged on for several weeks across the eastern continent of Syprios was the tragic Field 4294 Massacre. During the battle for Kovoaro, a small city designed for the storage and processing of seasonal crops, the Syprian 43rd, 56th, and 132nd Mechanized Companies was sent from the fortified fortress-town of Mildrin to support the intense fighting over the granaries and hopefully to secure some of the valuable crop during the inevitable fighting retreat. As time was of the essence then acting commander of the strike force Militia Captain Flavian Tenbrat ordered that the force would cut through the tall fields, hoping to conceal his army from enemy reconnaissance and move faster to the rendezvous point. However, the convoy was intercepted by elements of Othello's Raptors, and, acting with support from two full squads of Possessed Chaos Marine Squads, the infamous Chaos Dreadnought Geudan the Vanquished, and the Raptor Champion Umbal the Duelist and his squad set a deadly ambush. What resulted was likely the most horrific concentrated loss the Syprian PDF had ever sustained. Ambushed in their forced march in the dead of night the Militia forces were caught tired, unaware, and blind. Most command staff was eliminated in the opening assault, their command Chimeras targeted by Othello's Raptors heavy weapons squads and the Dreadnought. Meanwhile, those units footslogging were all but annihilated by the Possessed Chaos Marines, torn to screaming bloody ribbons by the nightmarish horrors. The rout was almost instantaneous, with scattered and confused elements of the convoy all but throwing their weapons and gear to the ground and fleeing through the tall fields. The men and women of the militia were utterly butchered in the great fields, some in panicked knots of several squads firing blindly into the twelve foot tall grass, their shots striking down more of their fleeing fellows than bouncing pointlessly off the armored daemonflesh of their attackers. Others died fleeing for their lives, the Raptors picking them off in droves, killing with blade, talon, and bolt. Some militiamen even tried to light the fields on fire, hoping that the blaze would at least force the horrors off their heels, but instead even more fleeing militia men were caught between the walls of fire and the monstrosities that hunted them. For over an hour the butchery carried on, twenty-six Chaos Marines, a lone Dreadnought, and a few dozen Chaos Storm Troopers leaving thousands dead in their wake. Even those who managed to escape to the perimeter of the fields were met with nightmare horrors known only as Mournscreams, horrific mutants from the Storm Draugar home world placed in wait. These few were supposedly eaten alive by the bestial creatures, as no remains were found. In the end, over 2,500 Militia men and women were slain and their convoy of over six hundred Chimeras, tanks, and other transports were naught but burnt wreckage. Of all of this horror only one man survived, a lowly private by the name of Victor Aleo. Victor, by either the Emperor's grace or sheer luck, managed to escape the fields. From his account, he was able to kill at least several Mournscreams and wound one of the Possessed Chaos Marines with a Krak Grenade. He managed to escape the fields with two other comrades, only to be intercepted by Umbal the Duelist and his band of perverse butchers. Victor's comrades, Lieutenant Candess Asina and Pvt. Lukas Phergastis sacrificed themselves in battle against the infamous Corpse Painter. Victor however was spared Umbal leaving him alive in order to spread terror amongst the ranks of the militia. To this day, the field this atrocity took place in remains a memorial cemetery, a final resting place for the heroes of Syprios who make the ultimate sacrifice in the name of homeland and Emperor. And to this day the name Umbal is cursed a thousand times over, along with the name of Militia Captain Flavian Tenbrat. The 12th Black Crusade M41.145 When warfare engulfed The Imperium as the taint of chaos seeped across the galaxy the Syprios militia wasn't expecting to called upon to the fight due to the relative safety of their system (the Nerio Sector, the home of the Tempered Souls) but trouble would soon come to their home. A putrid fleet of traitorous scum poured in from all sides over the skies of Syprios. A vast armada of darkness hung in the skies above the agri-world with an ominous presence. The invading fleet let loose salvos of missiles and las-beams at the luxury world neighboring Syprios. From the vast fields and sprawling plains citizens could see the destruction of Gallius as the invasion fleet tore the luxury world asunder. The alarm was sounded and all active troopers ran to their outpost to make ready for battle. Engines rumbled as the troops hopped onto their transports while readying their equipment. From every town and city sections of tanks and carriers rolled through the country side as they sought to prepare for the invader's attempts to make landfall. In the skies the Tempered Souls combated the villainous forces of chaos as the PDF aligned their anti aircraft weaponry. Once sighted in the Militia sent swathes of flak into the heavens decimating the invader's ships. Unfortunately for the troopers of the PDF this only drew the ire of the hulking fleet above their planet. The heretics now sought to make an attempt at landing on Syprios to silence the cannons that tore the armor from their gargantuan ships. From the observation post and watchtowers the PDF observed the hellish forces of darkness make hasty landings on the fertile fields and plains of the planet. The officers of the Militia rallied their soldiers and led the defense against the unholy foe they faced. For hours the troopers fought against their cowardly opponent until the valiant astartes of the Tempered Souls arrived to assist. The tide was turned as their allies relieved the pressure from many of the PDF's key installations allowing them to maneuver with much more freedom. With fresh reinforcements and righteous hatred the platoons of the Militia flowed forth from their defenses into the shanty filled camps of their invaders. Brutal and costly fighting soon took place as the PDF took back their very homes from the sickeningly misguided followers of chaos. After many thousands of casualties and even the burning of several towns the Militia finally won back their home. The last of the cowardly traitors fled back into the warp and the PDF began to celebrate. Though many were lost in battle the Militia was greatly pleased with their victory over the ruinous powers. Though they thought themselves safe only mere centuries later their home would burn once more. The 2nd Battle For Syprios M41.999 As the 13th Black Crusade began Syprios was once more threatened by the forces of chaos. The heavens were torn asunder by the collapsing of reality from the opening of warp space as a fleet of unprecedented size entered the Nerio System. Craft of all shapes and sizes embossed with unholy script and symbols lingered among the stars. Those militiamen stationed at the lookout posts began to panic as the ominous fleet merely stayed in place as though waiting for something. Terror set into the whole of the PDF as time seemed to stand still until with a blinding display of light a massive decrepit ship sprung forth from the warp. It became evident to those on the ground that the ship was going on a straight path to make impact with the planet. A sense of panic was among all of the troops as the ran to their battle stations whilst trying to observe the giant craft that would soon collide with Syprios. The ship collided into the planet with enough force to cause earthquakes as its payload detonated the very second it touched the planet's crust. After the initial clouds of upset soil made its way back to the ground it was crystal clear that what the planet just experienced was a massive stroke of luck. It would appear that the ship was carrying countless world ending devices which failed to detonate. With this discovery the strategist of the Militia begun formulating plans to secure the crash site to prevent the intact bombs from being set off by their attackers. The ships looming over the agri-world began drawing closer as they pelted the planet with all manner of explosives and many of the defensive constructs of the PDF were rendered useless during the barrage. It was made increasingly evident that the forces of the dark gods did not wish to reiterate the costly failure that happened so many years ago. Flak darkened the sky as landing craft bristled over the clouds and the PDF weaved around the countryside making their way to the cities. The raiding had already started by the time the Militia made it to all of their designated posts and the commanders of the PDF were in disarray, unsure of what to do. They sent signals to all available Imperial forces near the system to assist in the defense of the planet but few responded. After much arguing the commanders agreed on their original plan to seize the intact payload inside the ruins of the bomb ship. A regiment was dispatched to secure the crash site before the mobs of traitors could successfully detonate the intact bombs. The PDF detachment showed up just in time as a unruly collection of cultist was nearing the crater ready to spread the vile diseases contained within the unscathed capsules. After several hasty exchanges of gunfire the PDF cleared the crater of hostiles and began entrenching within the perimeter of the crash site. In the distance the hordes of the chaos forces burned the unprotected fields and farms while also blasting away the walls of the cities. Many towns were left to fend for themselves as Militia convoys were cutoff from their destinations by ambushes and immovable brigades of damned souls. Against All Odds Those unfortunate soldiers assigned to the securing of the crash site were perhaps the most unlucky regiment during the entire battle for Syprios. For months they would remain on the very direct front of the battle cut off from supplies and medical treatment. Corpses began to fill the crater from both sides. Truly it was a wretched place to be and even worse to have to fight for very life in. Combat was a constant for those stuck in the muck and grime of the blast crater. The cultist mobs would charge the rim of the crater daily and every day they would fail. This wore down the numbers of the regiment until it was a paltry number of twenty seven soldiers. These Militiamen had to resort to looting the dead for supplies and after weeks of being they there began to create complex trench systems which eventually led to expansive bunkers. Some went mad from the constant stress of their environment while others reveled in it (perhaps a little too much). The battles shifted from being an attempt to take ground to just trying to survive as time went on and the regiment's numbers dwindled. The detachment, when they were still in the thousands were still trying to gain the upper hand on the enemy by capturing the trench lines surrounding the crater but this tactic would prove costly and traumatic. Not only would they lose soldiers in the assaults but they would lose them in the most morale killing manners. When they would charge and be pushed back by their foes the heretics would purposefully take hostages for the sake of lowering the survivors' will to fight. Memoirs of the soldiers speak of how in the dark of the late hours the could hear their brothers in arms screaming into the night while the enemy's sickening laughter echoed for what seemed an eternity. Many deaths were actually not caused by combat but by being in close proximity to the encapsulated diseases that lay not yet detonated with them in the crater. Disease ran rampant throughout the trenches and was beyond the combat medic's ability to treat. Running low on ammunition the remaining Militia soldiers resorted to using their fallen comrades as biological weapons by rolling their rotten corpses down towards the bottom edges of the outside of the crater. When the cultist mobs would charge the fortified positions of the surviving soldiers they would have to contend with the decaying bodies that were, in the later stages of the battle, stacked three feet high. The exchange of gunfire from within the crater to the outside perimeter was constant day and night but ultimately it was a stalemate for quite some time. For a time the rest of the PDF tried desperately to relieve their comrades from the nightmarish post they were forced to defend but after several failed extraction attempts they were forced to wait until many months later to retrieve them. Siege of Mende The Cadian 517th having received an order to return home were on their way intending to make a brief stop at Syprios to replenish their food supplies. Their transport the Advanae arrived at roughly the same time as the transports carrying the Sarton 6th Heavy Infantry aka "The Blackwater Rifles" and the Akoni 3rd Drop Infantry the 3 vessels quickly formed a convoy and barely made it through the fleet surrounding the planet deploying their regiments directly into combat only hours later. The Cadian 517th lacked any armor but their large numbers of heavy weapons broke the siege of Mende allowing the local Militia PDF to fall back, regroup and plan their next move. The assistance of the guard regiments proved pivotal in the success of holding the city and the surrounding area. The small force of Guardsmen held back the tide of scum from overrunning the meager defenses hastily set up around shortly before the siege. These foreigners fought ferociously alongside the soldiers of the Militia dispensing the Emperor's justice to all who would raise a weapon to defy his law. For weeks the regiment fought nonstop being supplemented with autoguns and ammunition after they ran out of functioning lasguns which had degraded from constant use and abuse. Standing side by side the members of the guard and the PDF displayed the courage of those who serve the Imperium with grand valor. After a week of bloody combat the guardsmen finally were allowed a break as the tides of cultists halted if only for a moment. While Chaos forces were forced to retreat a small group of assassins entered the city intending to capture the planetary governor, a man named Elys Agrestis and broadcast his death to the planet as a whole from the flagship in orbit. They entered his palace cutting down many Milita troopers and Mende police before reaching him. Escaping the city in a stolen truck they were quickly able to reach their transport several kilometers away. A rapidly deployed squad of Akoni Drop Troopers were able to kill the assassins, save the governor and return him to Mende before redeploying elsewhere. Metius The Blackwater Rifles and the Akoni deployed near a small town on Silve named Metius, their civilian followers doubling the population almost overnight. They set up meager defenses within the small town and stemmed the influx of cultist mobs that were laying waste to the city. They held their ground for several days eliminating whatever enemy combatants that drew near. After a couple of weeks of being on the defensive they pushed out from Metius. With intel gained from the PDF the regiments set out in an effort to cripple a company of cultists and mercenaries that were on their way to Metius. Without hesitation the combined forces of the Akoni, Blackwater rifles, and a handful of Militia squads attacked the incoming invaders. The Akoni gunships ripped into the armored columns headed toward the town while the Akoni outmaneuvered the cultists behind them, letting the 600 Ogryns in the Rifles finish them off with the Militia serving in a support role. The Militia forces were immensely grateful for the Rifles taking some of the attention off of them for a brief time allowing them to regroup and resupply. While non combatants the Black Velvet Vixens were vital in keeping the morale of the local militia intact and when Metius was secure they would travel with the armies, staying far behind the lines entertaining the sick the injured and the demoralized. No Guts No Glory After a stalemate between the two forces lasting several weeks the remaining Militiamen (numbering in at an estimated 150,000) decided to lead a final charge against their invaders. Each force had constructed trench lines on both sides of the grand crater that was in the center of Lignium and had remained stuck in their entrenchments for some time. The militia along with other Imperial forces rallied and set up their contingents and detachments to make ready for their final attempt at driving out the Chaos scum. In the chilling hours of the night the militia sent forth small groups of marksmen to lay in wait for the assault to begin. The mass of militiamen shook the land as they went over the top of their trench-line and ran towards the crater in the center of the battlefield. Whole groups of men were blown limb from limb by the mortars of the enemy who laughed as they made their advance towards them. After several setbacks the assaulting militiamen finally reached the crater. What they saw before them was a disgusting sight. Among the ruins of the bomb-ship they could see their fellow soldiers starved, diseased, and sleep deprived. As the soldiers poured into the crater like water into a bowl the chaos forces were astonished they had even made it that far. After the majority of men had reached the relative safety of the crater they set out from cover once more. They ran for hundreds of meters across no man's land hurling themselves over razor wire and the mangled corpses of the many fallen soldiers belonging to both sides. Automatic weapons blasted and rockets whistled past them as they closed in on the enemy occupied trenches. Once they arrived at the trenches they jumped straight in guns blazing and blades at the ready. They fought tooth and nail with the traitors and heretics that were waiting for them within the trench system. Militia leaders guided their soldiers through the tunnels and bunkers as they dispatched justice in the Emperor's name. Several hours passed as the close quarters battle raged on. The final group of chaos cowards threw their guns to the ground and begged for mercy as the forces of the militia closed in around them. Perhaps uncharacteristically for the heroic militiamen they opened fire upon the surrendering foes before them. This was the final major battle in the conflict for Syprios and the most costly for the Syprian army, of the 150,000 men they had left only 13,000 would survive this final push. The Last March While far inferior in terms in numbers the three Imperial Guard regiments on the world faced resistance as well. They were redeployed to the far north fighting in the icy wastes of the northern glaciers. They were gifted some armored vehicles belonging to the Militia to accelerate the destruction of the final enemy fortresses. The Akoni were completely unused to the cold environment but performed admirably all the same using their environment, letting the cold work in their favor as they destroyed enemy food supplies and equipment. Like the militia none of the Imperial Guard were interested in prisoners, the Cadians least of all, simply shooting any prisoners and throwing the bodies into the sea. The swept over the weakened enemy force with ease. They also only produced a very small amount of damage to the local residential structures and helped guide any remaining civilians to the safety of Mende. Straggling into the city after roughly 3 weeks of intense fighting the 517th was rewarded with a single day of rest before continuing on their way back home. An Army In Ruin While ultimately the Syprios Militia would succeed in their efforts to defends their homeworld the PDF itself wouldn't survive the 13th Black Crusade. With only 13,000 soldiers alive and much of the command structure dead the Militia faded into obscurity especially since every able bodied human on the planet was tasked with the reconstruction of Syprios' cities. As to the world they helped save, the scars of war would sully the once beautiful landscape for centuries as a testament to the horrors once seen there. Once fertile fields were now mass graves of both the damned traitor and the valiant dead of the Militia. The shipwreck in the center of the battlefield remained untouched after the war as its cargo of biological weapons were still active and killed anyone sent in to dispose of them. The twenty-seven survivors from the first unit to respond were flown to the capital and given a hero's welcome. After being deemed well enough to leave their hospital beds they were given the highest battlefield honors the militia had to offer- numerous medals and awards, and a pension paid for by the government ensuring they would never need to work again. Though their sacrifice heroic many of the PDF troopers killed in action were never found or were too horribly disfigured to be identified leaving many of them to be lost to time along with memories of their heroic acts. A monument now stands in the ruins of the capital as a way to pay homage to the honored dead of the past. Composition General Information The force is roughly half a million strong with the majority of the soldiers being infantry due to the lack of proper war machines. To make up for this shortage of heavy armor the PDF relies on heavy weapons placed on the planet's surface. This makes them trained heavily towards ground warfare. Because of the lack of standardized Imperial vehicles the PDF has created many of their own signature vehicles to fill the void. While paltry compared to the mighty vehicles of the Imperial Guard the war machines crafted by the Militia serve their purpose well. Many of the vehicles crafted by the PDF remain in circulation despite their age leaving many of the mechanized regiments looking as though they are in a state of disrepair. Formations City Defense Group As the name would suggest these brigades are used for defending the many cities and towns of Syprios. They are rag-tag platoons of ill trained recruits and aspiring tacticians. Numbers vary from one CDG to the next but usually they tend to be around one to two thousand infantrymen. Vehicle support is often absent for these groups as they typically should only be present in the cities and not directly on the front lines. This has led to the CDG being considered a easy assignment for those drafted into one but the task is still difficult. Without support these groups are typically overwhelmed by any substantial attacking force despite the PDF troopers having access to many emplaced weapons. Attack Force When the foe seems nigh defeated these groups are deployed en masse to finish the fight. They may not be overly effective as the PDF lacks the strength to go toe to toe with any substantial invading force for very long but they were instrumental in many of the battles on the planet. Composition is up to the brigade commander but generally they are comprised of supporting vehicles and near ten thousand infantrymen of varying roles. Many of the created Attack Forces have not survived the conflicts they were involved in, or at least not without considerable losses. This garners the brigades designated as Attack Forces to be a death sentence for those assigned to it. Famous Members "The Sole Survivor Of 4294" Victor Aleo While his true name is seldom heard his title as Sole Survivor is well known throughout Syprios and the Nerio System. He was spared by Umbal the Duelist after the deadly chaos space marine sliced his allies to ribbons. While being famous for his survival during the raids conducted by the Storm Draugar he is also well known for bringing the fighting ability of the PDF up considerably. He trained his soldiers extensively every day until his death and gained a sinister reputation among the recruits but was well respected by both officers and veterans. He served til death in the PDF and rose through the ranks to eventually be only second in rank to the Planetary Governor himself. While he has been dead for centuries as of M41.999 he is well remembered and venerated by the PDF and the civilian population. Koen Van Trecht A former member of the Serlendor Imperial Guard he settled on Syprios, returned to his roots as a farmer and joining the PDF in 746 M41. Due to his experience he was instantly promoted to Captain and given his own squad composed almost entirely of refugees (see Famous Squads below) despite never having risen beyond Corporal in his own unit back home. He made the best of it, using half remembered training drills or simply inventing his own to bring his command into fighting shape. He had lost his family on Serlendor, something he carried some guilt over for the rest of his life despite there being nothing he could do to save them. He used this as motivation, he would never forget and would defend his new home to his last breath. Delwyn Penrys Once a simple farmer from the hills of Rhiannon he too joined the Militia, serving under Van Trecht's command from 747 until his death many years later. He was not a soldier but he did have combat experience. He had fought alongside Rhiannon PDF and Szerkasian Imperial Guard during a battle on his farm. When the battle proved unwinnable he and his family gathered what they could and then proceeded to set fire to their remaining crops as to not allow it to fall into enemy hands. He fit in well on Syprios, almost his entire family settled in the same town with him. His three brothers all married local girls, his wife's two sisters married local men and when he and his own wife's children came of age they married into the community as well. Due to his service during peacetime he did not earn any medals for valor in combat but he was well renown for his distinguished performance in training. Taldor Von Harbrech Local PDF Commissar of the Syprios Militia and sole "field" representative of the Departmento Munitorum within the ranks of the Syprian armed forces, the infamous Old Pig is oft lamented by members of the Militia, from the highest ranking officer to the most lowly infantryman. However, Commissar Von Harbrech considers this a strong sign that he is doing his job. A stout, plump man in presumably his late fifties, most would hardly give this plain looking, grey haired, old man more than a second look. However, the Commissar is almost never without his badges of office, his uniform and trusty Bolt Pistol. Upon closer examination, the soft elderly visage gives way to a form that tells a thousand tales. Scar tissue across the right cheek, a close run in with a Raptor's chainsword. Claw marks across the scalp, barely concealed by the Commissariat cap, a faithful counter charge against ravenous Hormagaunts. A bionic left ear, the original having been lost to a Dark Eldar of the Kabal of the Screaming Heart He survived only through the aid of Lycastos of the Iron Snakes Chapter. The man many consider to simply be an old Munitorum paper pusher with a pension for wearing a uniform is in fact a veteran of nigh countless wars, this relatively peaceful assignment his long awaited retirement. However, the old Commissar refuses to become lax in his advanced age, and any company placed under his watch can be expected to receive the same attention the most lout ridden band of blood hungry Catachans would receive. Though most consider him a vile sadist, Taldor's goal is to keep these men in fighting shape, ready for the very possible return of the forces of the Archenemy. Famous Squads Homines Kashidaanus Composed almost entirely of Kashidaan Cluster refugees it was commanded by Koen Van Trecht and held members such as Delwyn Penrys. While not particularly active in the intervening years between The Fall and the 13th Black Crusade they still retained the same standard of discipline and kept carefully maintained lasguns passed down the generations, making them one of the best units the Militia could field. By the time of the 13th Black Crusade refugee descendants had assimilated into the population but the name remained, they once again faced impossible odds and survived. "Cunning Curs" Scouting Party A motley group comprised of mostly city slickers this group of scouts carried out many clandestine operations during the second attack on their home world. Their objectives ranged from simple recon to sabotage operations. While they were eventually captured during the final weeks of the battle and executed by their captors they amassed a large amount of notoriety among the rest of the PDF for their "do or die" attitude in the field. Whilst their bodies were never identified they have been given a spot in the memorial made after the events of the battle as tribute. It has been said that should the Militia be revamped that the future scouts will be modeled after those in the "Cunning Curs". Tactics The strategy of the force can be summed up as "spraying and praying" mixed with "duck and cover". In other words the force prefers to remain entrenched within their vital locations and siting back waiting for reinforcements. This has proven to be the best for them as they suffer great losses in a direct fight due to poor training and dated equipment. This improved slightly in the 740s M41 when they received an influx of refugees from the Kashidaan Cluster former Imperial Guardsmen, who brought their armor equipment and training with them. However it was not enough to make any real difference, while some individual units received better equipment and training the Militia as a whole remained largely unchanged, something that would hurt them badly 250 years later. Soldier Roles Militia Soldier The standard soldier of the PDF and usually the ones with the least knowledge of warfare. They make up a large majority of the formations and can be equated to the conscripts of of other regiments of the Imperial Guard. They come from both the villages and cities. "Hack and Slash" Field Surgeon The term "surgeon" is considered lenient for these poorly trained combat medics. They have the same combat training as a standard soldier bolstered with a very basic grasp of first aid. They are often tossed into every squad so they may treat the infirm during the fight. It is considered to be bad luck to receive this role due to the low frequency of "thanks" from the wounded and that the enemy seeks out these soldiers to cripple a squad's longevity. Syprian Fanatics "Brotherhood of the Pure" Though technically not part of the official Militia command structure, the Syprian Fanatics are considered a recent and somewhat welcome addition to the ranks. The Church of the Pure was instated shortly after the M39 Sacking of Syprios by covert elements of the Inquisition to quietly combat any Chaotic taint that may have spread during the barbaric raids. The very front of this clandestine agency is the Church, which preaches a paranoid and militant form of the Imperial Cult. Many inner city urbanites and devout rural inhabitants have begun to band together in militant mobs, stockpiling arms and the like in the name of self defense and security. Though considered a dangerous lot when they riot or lynch suspected heretics, in times of conflict the Syprian Fanatics provide a surprisingly large number of home trained "soldiers" willing to fight and die in the name of the Emperor. Some within the Militia's chain of command consider them a boon, while others think them a dangerous and unreliable rabble. Field Cleric The bringers of faith and morale boosters of the Militia. They are a even more recent addition to the PDF having been made an official role shortly after the 12th Black Crusade. They have dual loyalties as they are brothers in arms to their fellow soldiers but also informants to the clergy. These battlefield preachers are trained to the same standard as the standard soldier but are granted some minor knowledge (mostly pseudoscience) on how to combat the forces of chaos more effectively. "Shot Lobber" Anti-Tank Soldiers Stalwart madmen obsessed with "things that go boom". They are typically strong and charismatic as they tote around the heaviest small arms in the possession of the PDF. Shot Lobbers are typically employed when enemy armor is present or there is a troublesome structure full of foes preventing successful maneuvering of the PDF's vehicles. Life expectancy for these soldiers is notably low as they are oft targeted by enemy snipers because of their destructive potential. Officer The leaders of formations and the longest serving veterans of the PDF. They are the highest ranking members and the leading tacticians of the force,until allies arrive. They are perhaps some of the only true career soldiers in the entire PDF and are proud of their high ranks. While some are boastful and careless many of the Officers in the PDF are noble leaders who genuinely try not to lose too many of their soldiers in battle. They are revered for their courage in battle by their allies and many have gained the respect from many of the Tempered Souls. Many Officers move onto a life in politics after their time in the PDF seeking to lead their homeworld boldly into the future. Special Equipment Syprios Light Tank Mk.1 The predecessor to the current tank fielded by the PDF it possesses thinner armor and lighter armaments. Still around the size of a IG Chimera and weighing in at 29 tons this tank is relatively weak when compared to proper armor often fielded by the forces of the Imperial Guard. This variant of the tank was only armed with a 7.62 mm gun atop the 130 mm turret. The armor was very thin at only three inches,and constructed of poor materials. They were put together in a shoddy manner as to cut the cost back they were only riveted and never welded to close up any seams. In addition to this they were never properly outfitted with any digital readouts or trajectory calculators so when it comes to firing the canon it is all dependent upon the user's level of skill. They are only capable of speeds up to twenty km at best because of their weak engine and also due to the lackluster performance of the engine they carry a very limited supply of ammunition. After discovering the shortcomings of this tank they halted the production of them so only 2,000 were ever built. The majority of them made their way over to the Corbonis PDF as they were sold off but some still remain within the armory of the Militia. Syprios Light Tank Mk.2 The new and improved version of the light tank it boasts thicker armor and improved weaponry. The only major differences between the Mk. 1 and Mk.2 is the new 12.7 mm machinegun that resides atop the more powerful 155 mm upgraded cannon. A new addition to this design is the side mounted 12.7 mm guns which provide additional firepower and digital readouts inside the tank. The armor is now 4 inches thick, bringing the weight to 35 tons and the engine has been beefed up to accommodate the additional weight. Only 1,000 of these were produced due to the events of the 12th Black Crusade leading to the destruction of the manufacturing facilities. These new and improved tanks have proved their worth during the 12th and 13th BC as they provided sufficient fire support to the Militia. Syprian All Terrain Transport Vehicle A large lightly armored eight wheeled truck. This transport is actually an adapted version of a civilian vehicle that is now used exclusively by the Militia. It sports a reinforced chassis and bed, an up armored cab, upgraded fuel capacity, and a larger engine. These trucks are usually not fitted with weapons as they are meant mainly for transporting soldiers and equipment around the battlefield. They are the most common vehicle within the ranks of the Militia and have been in use since the PDF's creation. There are an unknown number of them in operable condition but it has been estimated that there has been a total of 50,000 of them produced exclusively for use by the PDF. They are capable of hauling around gear, weaponry, and comms equipment as well as squads of soldiers to the front. They are often painted in cheap patterns such as being full olive drab or olive drab with liberal amounts of black scattered around. There has been many modifications of this vehicle in wartime such as when they are outfitted with stationary weapons in the beds or when they are converted into makeshift comms tents. Syprios Armored Carrier A evolution of the Syprian ATTV this vehicle has been modified extensively from its predecessor. This light armored carrier sports a set of tracks where the rear tires used to be while retaining the front tires. It is up armored and fitted with better communications/logistics equipment as well. While it is designed to only hold 12 soldiers to the front there has been documented cases of 16 to 20 being jammed in the back. It is considerably heavier than the truck it borrows its chassis from and because of this is fitted with a much larger engine. This half track carries a 12.7 mm autogun atop the passenger side of the cab in addition to two more machineguns attached to its armored sides. There has been modifications to this design in the past to allow it to carry mortars instead of troops or racks of non guided missiles. This is primarily used for the rapid insertion of soldiers in the field safely. They can also provide light combat support with their weaponry but are still easily defeated by most conventional anti armor devices. Some are designated for medical use only and are used to carry the infirm away from the front to a medical outpost. Due to the increased amount of resources required for the production of this vehicle it has been produced in considerably small numbers (when compared to the ATTV). In total there are only 5,000 in functioning condition but how many have been produced in total remains uncertain. Equipment Militia Soldier * Prostatis (Protector) Pattern Autogun * Bayonet/fighting knife * M36 Kantrael lasgun (carried by those from the KC) * Improvised LBE (load bearing equipment) * Flak Jacket * Autopistol * Two Hand Grenades * Camouflage (varying patterns) * Rucksack "Hack and Slash" Field Surgeon * Autogun Carbine * Bayonet/fighting knife * Improvised LBE (load bearing equipment) * Flak Jacket * Autopistol * Two Hand Grenades * Camouflage (varying patterns) * Medical Kit * Rucksack Field Cleric * Autogun Carbine * Bayonet/fighting knife * Improvised LBE (load bearing equipment) * Flak Jacket (with clergy insignia on chest) * Autopistol * Two Hand Grenades * Robes (Black or Olive Drab) * Assorted Books (relating to the Imperial Cult) * Rucksack "Shot Lobbers" * Prostatis Pattern Autogun * Improvised LBE (load bearing equipment) * Flak Armor (with helmet) * Bayonet/fighting knife * Three Disposable Anti-Tank Rockets * Four Land Mines * Two Hand Grenades * Camouflage (varying patterns) * Expanded Rucksack (holds more ammunition) Officer * Autopistol * Officer's Saber * Pistol Belt * Flak Armor * Two Hand Grenades * Camouflage (varying patterns) Battle Honors While the awards given to these homegrown heroes pale in comparison to proper medals given out by the illustrious Imperial Guard they still hold great value in the eyes of a militiaman. Service Pin A small pin that is displayed either on the jacket or dress cap of a soldier. They are given out when a soldier has either completed one peacetime term of service or when they showed exceptional valor during a battle. The pin itself depicts Syprios being held aloft by a man who is bearing the planet's weight. These medals have been distributed throughout the Militia since its inception but in recent years there has been a vast quantity of them given out due to the recent battles. Golden Grain Cuff Links Often seen on the uniforms of distinguished veterans these cuff links are a rare sight in the PDF as they are given out only to the most heroic of the ranks. Upon the cuff link's outward surface is a embossed depiction of a bushel of grain. Recent recipients of this award are now dead being rewarded for their courage in the events of the 13th BC. Quotes Quotes of or about the Syprios Militia (feel free to add your own if you wish) By About Gallery Collected photos or sketches of the troops of the PDF. Militiamen.jpg Militia 13th BC.jpg Militiaofficer.jpg Victor Aleo by ND999.jpg Category:PDF Category:Nerio System Category:Imperium Category:Kingslayer1 Category:BrowncoatMando